


A Second First Date

by NeonDomino



Series: First Dates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Recreating A First Date, This one is a date, Wolfstar deserve all the happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Remus recreates their first date, hoping to be with Sirius again
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: First Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Second First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

* * *

Remus took a deep breath before letting Sirius into his house. Into the home they now shared. He had moved into Grimmauld Place during the war and never left.

Sirius had never asked him to leave, and he hoped Sirius never would.

"How was it?" Remus asked, referring to Sirius' time at the Ministry, having his name cleared.

Sirius grinned widely. "I'm free, Moony," he said, throwing his arms around the Werewolf, before quickly letting go and stepping back.

"That's wonderful, I knew that would happen," Remus said. "So, Arthur was over earlier and he said that Molly is having a party tomorrow evening to celebrate, so I thought tonight we could have dinner together."

"What's Kreacher made this time?" Sirius asked, pulling a face. Everyone knew that whatever Kreacher put in front of Sirius was barely edible. The house-elf seemed to make less effort with Sirius' food then everyone else's meals.

"I thought we'd have something we can eat," Remus replied, with a grin. "I cooked."

Sirius let out a laugh. "I thought you said it was something we could eat. I doubt your cooking skills are much better than Kreacher's."

Remus glared at him, refusing to admit that Sirius had a point. He had lived on microwave food, never really bothering to eat well over the years.

"Well, I cooked," Remus said softly. "Here, give me your jacket, I'll hang it up and you go and get a bottle of wine to celebrate."

Eyes quickly moved to his, searching Remus', but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Wine?" Sirius questioned. They hadn't drunk wine together for such a long time, since before Sirius was put away. The pair always used to drink wine on their dates - a tradition from their first one, in which Sirius cooked dinner for Remus. Sirius thought back to the bottle that he had for their first date.

It was an elven wine, Sirius recalled. He headed down to the Wine Cellar to take a look to see if there was any of it there. He wanted the same wine just in case. He was quite aware that wine and home-cooked food meant something tonight.

Remus quickly served up the food and set the plates down on the table. He lit the white candles that were well placed around the dining room and he went to get the glasses, allowing Sirius to pass him on the way out of the room.

Sirius' eyes were fixed on the white candles when Remus entered the room, and he pulled back a chair for Sirius.

With a slight smirk, Sirius slipped into the other chair.

"Is this a date, Remus?"

Remus smiled. "It's whatever you want it to be, Sirius."

"But why today? Why now?" Sirius asked.

"We agreed that we'd wait for the war to be over. We agreed to be there for Harry..."

"He still needs us," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but it's different now. We're not at war anymore and Harry might always need you -"

"Us," Sirius corrected.

"Right, but we're able to... if you want?"

Sirius smirked and turned his attention to the food.

"Steak? Let's see if it's edible. you first," Sirius said. Remus nervously cut into the food and brought the fork to his mouth, Sirius' eyes fixed on him.

Why was this man flustering him so much? How did he still have the power to do that after all these years? Just having those stormy grey eyes fixed on him made him feel like an eighteen your old again. It reminded him of the original first date when Sirius watched him, making him feel just as flustered.

"Edible," Remus said, after swallowing the bite of food. He watched as Sirius poured the wine and followed suit as Sirius lifted his glass.

"To out first date," Sirius said.

"It's not really our -" Remus began but Sirius cut him off.

"It's our first date now we're back together, and we're having the same meal, drinking the same wine, surrounded by lit candles..."

"Watching films afterwards," Remus added, realising that Sirius had just referred to them as back together. They weren't, but Remus had no objections to the idea. He decided to go with it and agree that they were back together.

"And don't forget the shagging. I seem to remember lots of that happening on our first date."

"I remember snogging," Remus corrected him. "It was a few weeks till the shagging."

"I think you're going senile in your old age," Sirius said. "There was definitely hot amazing sex, and aren't we trying to recreate our first date?"

Remus smirked, realising what Sirius was getting at. "Yes, lots of shagging," he agreed. He had no intentions of waiting a few weeks like before, and Sirius clearly didn't want to wait either.

Their glasses were still raised.

"The first date of many," Sirius said.

"The first of many," Remus agreed, bringing his glass to clink against Sirius, before putting it to his lips and taking a sip.

"I believe last time we agreed the first date of many, we kissed," Sirius pointed out.

Remus put his glass down and stood up. He walked around the table, and leaned over Sirius, crashing their lips together, savouring feeling Sirius' lips finally on his after all these years. A sensation he had never forgotten. Sirius' lips were just as rough as he remembered them, and his hands weren't as smooth as they used to be as they wrapped around him, but Remus didn't mind at all. This was Sirius, and they were kissing. They were on their second shot at having a first date.

They were different people, but Remus still loved him with everything, and Sirius was happy to give them another shot.

"I don't remember being kissed like that," Sirius said, looking slightly dazed.

"Well, you must be going senile in your old age, because that's what happened," Remus insisted. "Now lets eat, so we can take this to the sofa.

Sirius grinned, before turning his attention to his food, and began to eat.

"Fuck, Moony. This is good, you should cook more often."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
